


Who (i really am)

by dizzynow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry guys, ish, possessive! cheol, unbeated, yandere ish hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzynow/pseuds/dizzynow
Summary: Short & Drabble. Seungcheol slowly gets closer to Jihoon, although he might have been close from the start (without jihoon knowing).





	Who (i really am)

**Author's Note:**

> Wreck fic! I thought of suddenly bc I was feeling rage so I wrote a fic where there was rage. That's all lmao  
> might make some ppl uncomfortable with the possessive hints but it's not that deeply written into, please take note abt it :') unbetaed & half asleep attempt at life

Seungcheol loves Jihoon.

To the point it might be considered clinical obsession, in fact. The older male has been watching the smaller boy since they were young, and had grown overly fond and yet exasperated of how Jihoon would overwork himself for the music he loved so much, and then curl up onto Seungcheol's bed in a blabbing mess after being exhausted from being awake for days. 

Seungcheol loved those times, (although he did feel bad seeing Jihoon sprawled tiredly across the mattress) because he was reminded of how much Jihoon trusted him to show him such a vulnerable side of himself. It might have been kind of sick, but Seungcheol would wait excitedly for times like this. 

Times where he can sink his weight next to Jihoon and pull the younger male close, and sing to him softly. He likes this dependent side of Jihoon just as much as he likes the strict and straight faced producer he's used to. Seungcheol smirks against his pillow. No one has seen his dependent Jihoon as many times as he has though, of course. 

Grip tight and blanket pulled over the them, Seungcheol wants this to be forever. 

\-----

After a particularly rough day of concerts and practices, Jihoon is worn out and more cranky than usual. Their comeback was near and he was on the edge, being pushed to his limits both in patience and physical health, having to direct the singing of different equally stressed members. 

The stormy look in his eyes warns the other members to stay far away, and he lets out a heavy sigh as he leans against the wall after a particularly rough round of scolding from the higher-ups, who expected his song in a week ago. Jihoon himself is wallowing in disappointment- both in himself and the lack of control he has. 

He can't believe he falls to exhaustion this easily- eyes drooping even as he has to produce the best song for all 13 of them, himself included. Jihoon can't afford to fail them now. The frustrated male runs a hand through his mussed hair and grumbles, not even looking straight as he stumbles back to his studio. 

On the way, he knocks into someone's sturdy chest and curses, barely managing to catch himself at the last minute with the help of a nearby railing. Growling, he looks up and glares. It's Seungcheol. Just fucking of course, at this time again. "Go to sleep," Jihoon says, and passes by the other male without a second glance. 

Seungcheol grips his arm tight to stop him, and starts to lecture Jihoon about taking better care of himself. 

It was all noise muddled in his head, together with the beats of their new song, and they made his head pound. Jihoon screams in anger, and grabs Seungcheol's arm. He hits it away, hard and starts shouting for Seungcheol to fuck off, go away, just get away- before he realizes just who he's losing his temper to. 

Seungcheol's face was pulled into a surprised wide eyed open gasp, and just as he was about to open his mouth to retort, Jihoon runs. He misses the small smile that pulls across Seungcheol's face right after. 

\----- 

Jihoon throws himself onto the couch at his studio, and buries his head into the pillow nearby. He screams into the pillow in frustration, before his eyes start to tear up. He messed up. It wasn't meant to be like this, and just as their comeback was nearing, he just had to further ruin Seungcheol's day after a long day of event filled schedule. 

Once the tears in his eyes start to drop, it seemingly can't stop. He sobs, hands white from clutching the fabric of the pillow tight and berates himself again and again for losing control of his emotions like this. Jihoon is so distracted he doesn't even notice the studio door opening, and Seungcheol slips into the room. 

Jihoon's startled when a warm body hugs him from behind and lifts him onto their lap, patting his back and cooing to him. "Don't cry, hoonie," a low voice he can easily recognize whispers right into his ear and Jihoon shudders and tries to stop hiccuping, embarrassed by being caught in the middle of crying. 

"I'm right here, don't cry." Seungcheol continues to whisper, running his hands over the small of Jihoon's back while pressing kisses onto the crown of Jihoon's head. They stay like this, pressed against each other for a long time. Jihoon falls asleep to the soft singing against his ear, and Seungcheol carries the smaller boy back to the dorms and into the taller's bed. 

After gently settling Jihoon onto the soft fabric, Seungcheol crawls in next to him. Jihoon's too deep asleep to notice the low laugh Seungcheol dares to let out as he pulls the younger close, and then closer. 

\---- 

Jihoon's more aware of Seungcheol after the whole "caught crying" incident. He eyes Seungcheol warily as the older male slides into the seat next to his, but feels like a light blush rising to the high of his cheeks as he gets a warm smile when his staring is noticed. Although Jihoon looks away quickly after that, he can't help me sneak glances once in awhile. 

Seungcheol's eventually lulled to sleep by the constant rumbling of the bus, and pressed his cheek into Jihoon's shoulder, breathing softly out from the gap between his lips. 

Jihoon is entranced, and finds himself wanting to press a kiss to Seungcheol's lips. However, he squashes that urge down and gently rests his head against Seungcheol's and closes his eyes. The sudden attraction to the older male scares Jihoon, but he's also very attracted to the idea of being able to be with Seungcheol in a more intimate way. 

As Jihoon drifts off to sleep, he completely misses the possessive grin that spreads over Seungcheol's face and the arm that sneaks it's way around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just weak for all types of Jicheol i'll even throw out my shitty writing to contribute to the fandom collection so yes you have this HAHA


End file.
